Inizio
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: Cuando era niño Dino sabía que su padre era parte de la mafia, lo que no se imaginó fue que se viera obligado a pertenecer a ella algún día.


**Summary:** Cuando era niño Dino sabía que su padre era de la mafia, lo que no se imagino fue que se viera obligado a pertenecer a ella algún día.

 **Personaje:** Dino Cavallone.

* * *

Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, el día en que Reborn llegó a entrenarlo. Recordar todas las tortu... _Tutorías_ aún le daba escalofríos. Como era de esperarse al principio se oponía totalmente, es más, le parecía absurdo, no porque fuera hijo de un capo mafioso él tenía que seguir sus pasos, además era un completo inútil no sabía cómo el otro lo lograría.

Y en contra de todos sus pronósticos lo hizo, su familia es una de las más fuertes y ahora tiene a su cargo cerca de 5000 hombres, se sorprendía de sí mismo a veces. Y le agradecía a Reborn el haberlo entrenado.

 **o o o**

Una vez Tsuna me preguntó que me había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a volverme un jefe mafioso, quería serle totalmente honesto a mi hermanito así que con vergüenza le dije: _"Me resigne"_.

Porque aun cuando con el paso del tiempo se fuera volviendo más fuerte y fue entendiendo la importancia de proteger a la familia, de todas las personas que dependían ahora de él y de lo le qué pasaría no solo a él sino a las personas a su alrededor por culpa de todos los negocios ilícitos que su padre hacía; esa fue verdaderamente la principal razón. Había entendido que no podía escapar y que como muchas otras veces había pasado en su vida, no le estaban pidiendo su opinión, él _sería_ el décimo capo de la Famiglia Cavallone, ni más ni menos.

Y Jamás se había sentido tan perdido en su vida como cuando supo todo lo que tenía que hacer: reuniones, papeleo, misiones, favores, visitas, negocios, extorsiones y una laarga lista de cosas para nada legales.

Eso sin mencionar lo más difícil de todo: sobrevivir a la universidad mientras dirigía una famiglia mafiosa.

Durante ese tiempo parecía más un zombie que cualquier otra cosa. Dormía unas escasas 4 horas y se había tropezado en **todos** los lugares de la universidad. Había pasado más tiempo en la enfermería que en clases. De verdad no sabía cómo era que lo había logrado.

 **o o o**

El empezar a hacer negocios ilícitos no le había sido tan terrible en realidad, estafar al corrupto gobierno le había traído incluso cierta satisfacción, nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando realizó su primer asesinato.

 _ **Flashback**_

Las negociaciones con una familia que estaba en sus inicios no dieron frutos, se preguntaba si tal vez se debió a que era su primera vez. El caso fue que ellos habían decidido probar su suerte citándoles y atacándoles de sorpresa.

—¿¡Jefe se encuentra bien!?

Preguntaron sus hombres cuando la balacera dio inicio. Escondido detrás de una de las paredes del lugar - que por cierto era un estacionamiento - contestó.

—Tranquilos chicos estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí, concéntrense en neutralizar el ataque.

Reborn lo había entrenado para esas situaciones y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus hombres y él se aprendido las formaciones de ataque y defensa.

Veía a sus hombres disparar y terminar con la vida de los enemigos sin inmutarse ni pestañear, pero él... Podía sentir sus manos temblar mientras se cerraban con fuerza en torno a su látigo, podía jurar sin necesidad de verse que estaba pálido y con la mirada asustada de quien ve la muerte ante sus ojos.

—No se preocupe jefe, no tiene que hacerlo déjenos esto a nosotros. — le dijo Romario.

Apretó los labios con frustración por no poderse negar, hace poco se había convertido en adulto tenía que actuar como uno. Pero el miedo no le dejaba.

Pasó muy rápido, el disparo que paso rosándole, el tipo que salió repentinamente atrás de Romario. En cuanto vio al tipo apunto de disparar encontró el valor necesario. Movió su látigo, le quito la pistola con él y lo enroscó alrededor de su cuello, jaló con una fuerza y velocidad increíble y pudo escuchar inmediatamente algo rompiéndose. El cuerpo inerte cayó a sus pies, la adrenalina recorría cada poro de su cuerpo, el miedo, la sensación de vacío y náuseas se hicieron presentes incluso aunque no hubiera sangre.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Lo entendió entonces, haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia, por ellos él sería capaz de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría, a quien fuera. Aunque sintiera que perdía una parte de su alma cada vez que lo hacía. Y aunque el solo hecho de estarse acostumbrando le aterraba, no cambiaría nada de su vida en realidad.

Ahora era se había convertido en algo que odiaba, sí. Y lo haría mil veces si con eso podía proteger a sus seres queridos.


End file.
